My Season Five
by The Scarlet Pen
Summary: WEll it is another of the oc season 5s but hay! it is about a groop of caritors that are based of of real people .Please reveue constrotive critasism exepted
1. An orndayy day or is it?

This is a story of when people like my friends go into the digatal world

Hay i Dont own digimon so there!But I do Own this plot and i sorta own the caritors becuse i based them off of real people.

My

Profiles of the new d.d

Girls:

Naomi: This thirteen year old

Year old who is very imaginative and semi digimon obsessed and loves anime and mangas. She is quiet and shy but if you know her she is quite talkative and friendly.

She has shoulder length chestnut brown hair and blond streaks.

Xavier(x): Naomi's

BFF She's twelve and is obsessed with frogs and loves to draw

Anime .she's out going and hyper some times but she's very fun to be with. She doesn't have much of an imagination (unless you count all the ways she comes up to kill Kenny) but has a grate sense of humor .But under no circumstances give here fruit punch. (She literally goes crazy). She has almost shoulder length curly dirty blond hair.

Maria:

This Twelve year old is the teacher's daughter but is no teacher's pet and is semi obnoxious but is a grate person to be around. She has shoulder length brown hair.

Annabel (Annie): Maria's

Bff this twelve year old is semi quiet and kind not much is known about her yet. She has light chocolate brown hair a little past her shoulders.

Boys:

Andrew:

He's annoying, He's semi weird, He's smart, and He's Naomi's

Little bro .He and his sister only have one thing in common they like digimon, he is usually glued to the x -box or on his computer playing some star wars game, did I mention he's 11 He has messy chestnut brown hair like his sis but way shorter .

Larry:

The other boys would describe this thirteen year old boy as annoying.

The girls would say Very Very Very Very Very Annoying Jerk! (Not so good with the lady's) he has black spiked hair.

Brian: Larry's 11 year old brother who is very very hyper but is an ok guy.

He has brown spiked hair.

Drew: This thirteen year old is calm when he has to be and goofy when he dos not,

not much else is known about him. He has short light brown hair.

THE BASIC STORY:

In the year 2005 when most people think the digital world and the digidestends

are just the four seasons of digimon. But it is not and it is in danger and so it must choose a group of digidestends soon. So they chose a Group of home schooled band students waiting around, they couldn't have chose a weirder group of people to be the new digidestends. Can they save the digital world?

Chapter 1 A normal day or is it?

It was a normal home school band day Mrs. Lacy was getting ready to do the chorus

People and they where doing one of those weird play/ musical things and most of

the older kids who where not in it were talking as usual .Larry was talking to or rather annoying Maria and Annie who where probably telling him to drop dead. Andrew and Brian where goofing of together wile drew was looking at them laughing. At a table in the back where Naomi and X whom where working on there manga and watching Maria, Annie and Larry Wile talking on ways to get rid of Larry... "Ohh I really want to impale him." said a very annoyed X, "I totally agree even though it's a bit harsh don't you think?'', replied Naomi, "what kind of harsh?" said the two girls who finally had enough sense to move away from Larry. "Impaling Larry", Naomi replied, "cool idea and speaking of Larry can we stay here.", "sure", said X, "It looks like he found somebody else to bother", sure enough Larry was Hanging out with Drew and the rest. "Good" said Maria," "you know what I think…" She never got to finish her sentence because

Mrs. Lacy interrupted her "Maria be quiet you're distracting us.", "But Mom", "no buts, why don't you go out side", "Fine lets go guys!" said a mad Maria The four boys started snickering.

"Oh and why don't you take those four loud mouths to?" They suddenly stopped. "Oh fine then come on then." said X and they walked out the door. _15 minutes later……._

They where out side leaning on a railing thinking on what happened when a strange light appeared in the sky and fell to the earth with a crash right in front of our young heroes and when the light disappeared there where 8 objects in different colors in the following order, blue, teal, green, yellow green, pink, tan, orange and black.

. "What they"said are X "don't know" said Naomi "there really pretty" "don't to mention cool" said Maria and Andrew "wow space rock things" said Brian "we shouldn't touch them cuz we don't know what they are" said a very solemn drew. "Larry" "What I'm not touching them I'm

Looking at them" said Larry who had walked over to them. "Look they got our names on them", "what" everyone else said and he read them off in the order of the colors. Drew, Naomi, Andrew, X, Annie, Maria, Brian, Larry "wow the back one has my name on it"

And he bent down to pick it up.

"Larry don't touch it" they screamed but it was too late he touched one of the strange objects and ….Nothing happened "Its ok guys you can touch them." he said and so they did and….Nothing happened. , drew started to speak, "Theses things are harmless", as soon as he finished saying harmless a bright rainbow light pulled them up "what where you saying" said a mad Naomi "I take it back said drew", soon they started falling through time and space soon they slowed down and before they impacted on the ground they saw a Strange land scape... Then they totally blacked out.

End of chapter 1

D.C :Hay well i need help with the digimon for the caritors can you help me buy reveuing with what you think they should be.

P.S If the real people from band reed this try to figure who you are


	2. Where are we?

Well ive got two chapters out,

Disclamer :Do I realy have to do this thing ,If i must i must, I dont own Digimon But i do own these caritiors and the story!

Drew and Naomi woke up first and looked out the window but then they thought they where dreaming because there where fishes swimming out the window. "Hello There" A Voice said directly behind them, they jumped, turned around and saw a kindly looking man who was watching them with some interest. "Sorry to have startled you", "That's ok" replied Naomi "who are you and where are we!",

"Drew that is no way to ask that!" Said Naomi, "that's ok you have a right to know", replied the man, "My name is Genni, I'm the care taker of this world, you are in my house and we are in the digital world."

"No way, you aren't kidding we are really in the digital world" Replied an awed Naomi, "yep that's right", he replied, "So why are we here?", Asked drew "You will find that out latter when you're friends wake up ,until then I suggest you go out side and take a walk in my garden",…

_In the garden…….._

"I can't believe this is real", Said Naomi "I have imagined this place for so long and dreamed about it, It is so Beautiful, Don't you think so Drew?", "Drew?", "huh Nice very nice", Said Drew " Why are you blushing?", "blushing I was not blushing" Stuttered Drew Who was blushing because when he answered her first question he was looking at her , "You are to," She replied , "Um", said Drew who was trying very hard to change the subject when something caught his eye, "hay are those the close you where wearing earlier?", "no there not you're close have changed to!", She replied . In Fact she was now wearing a teal spaghetti strap shirt, And Jean shorts, Also she was wearing a Azure Brea with her wavy hair hug lose around her shoulders _"that looks very good on her.", drew thought which_ caused him to blush even more .any ways he was Wearing a blue tee And Jeans, His hair was kind of messy and he was wearing a pair of goggles on his head. They where soon lost in thought. Naomi was thinking of here surrounding of witch she thought was Beautiful And Drew was thinking on other things when They heard "Your friends Are up!",……..

Well if you read capter 1 then what i said still applys,

D.C


End file.
